Half duplex frequency division duplex (H-FDD) is the application of both time division multiplexing and frequency division multiplexing to separate events, such as uplink and downlink transmissions. The uplink and downlink transmissions utilize separate frequency bands, such that the uplink transmissions occur within one frequency band and the downlink transmissions occur within another frequency band, thereby providing a frequency offset between the uplink and downlink transmissions. Additionally, H-FDD employs a time offset between the uplink and downlink transmissions, such that the uplink and downlink transmissions occur in different time frames. H-FDD emulates full duplex communication over half duplex communication links. Even though the uplink and downlink transmissions use separate frequency bands, H-FDD subscriber stations may only be capable of transmitting or receiving at any given time. Therefore, uplink and downlink transmissions must be scheduled to avoid time-wise conflicts.